Collection of AruKuri oneshots
by Amisa the Writer
Summary: A collection of Armin x Christa fanfics that range anywhere from K to T. Some are sad, some are sweet, some are funny, but it's all AruKuri! Please review(and use clean language in reviews) and enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin, the creative idea is owned by Hajime Isayama and is published by Kodansha or the image used for the cover.
1. Oblivion

Armin loved her, Christa Lenz; from the bottom of his heart he truly did. The love he had for the petite blond girl was undeniably real. Armin had always believed her to be a blessing, a light in the darkness, a shout of hope in the void of inevitable oblivion.

Oblivion, what a funny word. It was a word synonymous to death. Destruction. Total annihilation. But wasn't death supposed to be comforting? A release from a world that was tainted and ruined. Death was a good thing, right? It meant no pain, no?

Armin had experienced losing people to oblivion before, even though he was still a teen. Wall Maria went into oblivion, which caused his parents to also fade from his life. The boy's grandfather had died, but it felt like he simply faded away, never to be seen again.

What Armin had believed to be true about death had been a lie. Dying was supposed to be when you leave the world forever, was what he thought. How wrong he was to believe that; death can happen even if your heart still beats on. Because Armin's heart was still beating, making him technically alive, but he felt dead on the inside. As dead as the girl he held in his arms.

A pain like blade shot through his heart, a numb pain resonating through his mind. Choking on tears, he shook her slightly, as if she would wake up. A disfigured form that he had once called Christa had long gone limp in his arms. The form's face was blood stained, the red liquid had once poured from a gaping gash on her head. She sacrificed herself willingly; for Armin's sake. For her love's sake. And there she lied, cold and pale, in her love's arms. Death had already taken her, leaving her beloved to wish for it to come and take him, also.

But, at the time, he held her desperately in her arms, placing his lips on her cold, hard ones. They weren't like the warm soft ones he had kissed earlier that morning. His fingers grazed over her face; there was no sign of life in her anymore.

Her hair was a dull blond color that had splotches of faded scarlet splattered on it, but Armin didn't care; he still ran his hands through it. Her hair was still soft, but it wasn't warm like he remembered. "I love you," Armin whispered into her ear, even though he knew she couldn't hear him, "I'll stay with you forever."

Letting all the pain and sorrow out in the form of tears, he held her as close as he could to him.

Armin didn't notice the Titan behind him. And even if he did, he wouldn't have left Christa there anyways.

Hours later, a search party was sent out to see if any survivors remained. Eren and Mikasa were among those who had survived, but they couldn't find Armin. While searching through the bloody remains of the battlefield.

Eren picked up a green cloak, his eyes widened in horror as he showed Mikasa. "It's Armin's," he said, tears threatening to come. Mikasa gasped and touched the cloak, crying into the bloodied cloth, and the two wondered what had happened to their best friend and the love of his life, Christa Lenz.

They had faded away, faded to the point of oblivion.


	2. Not Even Death

Modern AU- Warning: Pretty Sad-

Not Even Death

Over time, Christa Lenz learned not to focus on the negative things every time she walked into the hospital. She never really liked those strangely white and seemingly clean buildings with those white rooms and sanitized look.

But it wasn't the time to think about the negatives. She drew a deep breath in and walked confidently into the hospital, gripping on to the ends of her blue sweater.

"Hello, are you a visitor?" the woman at the desk asked Christa. Christa quickly nodded.

"And whom are you visiting?" the woman continued.

"Armin Arlert," Christa said, some anxiety growing in her heart._ What if?_ she thought, but quickly pushed the thought away. No time to worry right now.

The woman smiled. "Yes, he's in Room B-1," she said warmly. Christa thanked her and quickly strode over to the elevator. Anxiously, she tapped her foot on the clean white tiled floor in front of the elevator and waited for it to come down. Come on,she thought impatiently.

Finally, the elevator's doors glided open, green eyes meeting blue ones. "Ah, Christa!" the brunette with wearing a brown coat greeted. It was Eren.

"Hi, Eren," Christa greeted warmly but impatiently. A familiar face was what she needed after all. But there was something about the expression that Eren was making that made her feel off. It wasn't his typical energetic face that she had seen all through highschool and junior high. Were his eyes... slightly bloodshot?

"Well, I'll see you later," Eren said, waving. Just as the elevator doors started closing, he turned around and said, "Armin's been waiting for you."

"Wait, Eren-" she was interrupted by the closing of the doors; sighing, she rested her back against the glass of the elevator, thinking about her boyfriend, Armin. She hadn't seen him ever since she graduated from highschool six months earlier, but that didn't stop her from thinking about him everyday.

The elevator finally got to the second floor. The doors slid open, revealing a hallway; Christa quickly glanced around to see if anybody was there, but since she couldn't see anybody in close proximity to her, she decided `to sprint down the white hallways.

Room B-1 was just five doors away from the elevator, but Christa still managed to bump into somebody who was coming out of Armin's room, causing her to accidentally fall from the impact.

"I'm so sorry!" she said as she stood up and smoothed out her plaid skirt.

"Christa?" the person she had bumped into asked.

"Mikasa!" Christa said with a smile and was about to hug the taller, dark haired beauty until she noticed the look on her face. Mikasa's face was slightly tear streaked and her eyes were as red as ever.

Christa's face shone with worry and she was about to say something to say to her friend, but Mikasa just shook her head and hugged her, saying, "I'm okay. We can talk later. Just... Armin's been waiting." Christa stood stunned for a few seconds as Mikasa pulled away and walked quietly down the hallway until she found where the elevator was, disappearing from Christa's view.

Christa hesitated before opening the door, expecting the worst to happen if she did, but somehow she pushed that thought to the back of her mind. Taking a deep breath, she swiftly twisted the silver door knob and pushed the wooden door open. The sight she saw made her want to start crying, but she just bit her lip and whispered, "Armin, I'm here."

The light from the sun was shining mercilessly from the window, illuminating the whole room with its natural light. Just a year earlier, Armin's hair would have reflected the light with an amazing gleam, making his blond locks to like melted gold, but that wasn't how it looked anymore. It was a bleak, dull, and tawny, color of old mustard. Just a year earlier, though Armin had always been on the skinnier side, at least he was within the normal weight range. But on that day, he looked like a skeleton that was wrapped in a tight blanket of snow pale skin. Just a year earlier, they were going on dates every Saturday, awaiting each other's phone calls, and dreaming of going to law school together, looking towards the future; a future in which they were going to get married, have a couple of little Arlerts, and then grow old together. Little did they know that only Christa would be the one out of the both of them to move on to college.

"Christa!" Armin said happily, like a homeless child being given an expensive toy, beckoning her closer to him. Slowly, she smiled softly and made her way next to his hospital bed.

"I'm here, Armin. I'm with you now," she said, holding his cold skinny right hand and engulfing it in the warmth of her smaller hands. She pulled a chair next to the bed and held onto his hand, placing her forehead on the back of his hand, kissing it.

"I've missed you so much," Christa continued, nuzzling her face against his cold, skeleton like hand. Armin winced a little bit, but didn't mind at all.

"Yeah, I missed you too, babe," Armin said, as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the simple pleasure of having Christa next to him once more.

After a while, Christa gently put Armin's hand back down on the bed but still held on to it and the two blonds had a mini staring contest. They both stared at each other's blue eyes. Christa couldn't help but notice that out of all the things that had changed in a year, at least his eyes still contained a child like curiosity to them.

Armin lost the staring contest once he started laughing softly and decided to close his eyes. Fatigued, he put her hand down and put his head on it, whispering sweet nothings to Christa.

"Armin?" Christa asked, stopping Armin from his ramble about how much he loved her.

Armin hummed in response, massaging Christa's hand with his own.

"I know you and your parents have already talked about this, but did you try the radiation therapy?" Christa asked, averting her eyes from Armin's face.

Armin slowly opened his eyes, the bags under his them getting increasingly noticeable, and said, "My doctors told me that in my case, radiation therapy wouldn't do much good in killing the cancer; it'll probably do more harm to my body rather than helping it."

"Oh. But is there some other way that they could.. you know, prolong your life span?" Christa asked, getting slightly apprehensive, but smiled when Armin chuckled into her hand.

"You worry too much, Christa," he said, "if they did have something for me other than dozens of pills everyday, than I'm pretty sure they would've have given it to me by now." A Book accidentally fell off the bed.

Christa picked the Book up and smiled while she did. "You've been reading This haven't you?" she asked as she handed the Holy Bible back to Armin, who held it close to his chest and put Christa's hand back on the bed so he could rest of it.

"Yep. It's the best Gift you've ever gotten me," Armin said as much as he possibly could, even though it seemed labored.

"I got you This back in junior high," Christa said, smiling warmly, remembering how she and Armin would always walk home together and the times they spent together. But that was in the past; a past where Armin was still healthy. A past where his dreams weren't broken at his feet. A past where he could go to the doctor's and they could actually say that he was healthy. A past where Christa wasn't heartbroken, wondering when the love of her life would fall into an eternal slumber without her.

"I love you, Christa," Armin said suddenly as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Christa snapped out of her reminiscing and stroked his once golden hair.

"I love you, too, Armin," she said, resting her head next to Armin's and the two rambled on and on about how their lives were.

* * *

Christa didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but by the time she awoke, the sun was setting, giving the room a warm orange glow.

Quickly, Christa stood up and shook Armin softly, waking the blond boy up.

"I've got to go now, Armin," she said sadly, "my plane's leaving tomorrow morning."

Armin's eyes were quick to sadden at the news he was hearing. "I thought you were going to stay in Germany longer," he said, his blue eyes shining with disappointment that made Christa feel extremely guilty.

"I thought so too, but school starts next week and my later flight got canceled. I'm so sorry!" she said, tears starting to well up in those pretty blue eyes of hers. Armin shakily stood up from his bed, walked towards her, and kissed her, closing his eyes.

When they parted, Armin wiped the tears from her face and cupped it with his shaky hands. "I'll always love you, no matter what, Christa," he said, "and even the cancer inside of me can't change the fact that I'll be with you, always. Not even death can do us part."

Christa smiled even though the salty tears spilled out and put her hands on his hands. "I love you, Armin, and I am sure that you'll always be with me, no matter what," she said.

A few short, sweet, minutes passed as they just held each other. But, inevitably, they parted.

"I'll be sure to try to come back again in six months, okay?" Christa said, helping Armin back to his bed, "and when I do, I'll stay for good."

Something was bugging Armin, but it wasn't evident to Christa, who was walking to the door.

"Christa," he said quietly, causing the blond girl to turn around. "I don't think you should stay here for good. I mean, in six months, I want you to go back to America and continue being successful. I don't want to hold you back," he said, his voice getting softer and softer until it was just a little above a whisper.

"Armin, it's okay. I want to stay with you," Christa said.

Armin raised his voice slightly. "I just- I just-" Armin stuttered out, unable to finish his sentence.

"You just what, Armin?" Christa said, tilting her head slightly to the side, confused.

"I just... wanted to say I love you," Armin said, smiling.

Christa laughed a beautiful laugh. "I love you, too, Armin. I've got to go now," she said, waving good bye to Armin as he did the same.

Once he saw the door close, he looked down at his hands, feeling the tears fall down on them. Soon, it seemed like a storm of uncontrollable tears were finding away down his face.

_'I love you' can't be enough to convey the feelings I have for you, Christa. How can I ever explain to you that this thing is unconditional; and even though my heart will always be with you and that saying, 'Please stay with me,' while I'm dying is way too much to ask, how could I ever stop loving you? All I wish for right now is that you'd stop loving me because it'll hurt you too much in the long run, and I found out yesterday that that day where I'll be six feet underground is going to come sooner rather than later. I can't even bear the thought of you crying over me. I told Eren and Mikasa what the doctor had told me, and after seeing them try to be strong for my sake and fail, I couldn't muster up the strength to tell you, just to watch you break down. 'I just love you' wasn't just what I wanted to say at all . No, 'I love you so much Christa Lenz, thank you for giving me the pleasure of being with you, and I only have a few months left', was what I meant to say, but I guess the time to tell you that is already long gone. Well, I can't regret it now. Good bye, Christa, and like I said, not even death can do us part. Of that I am sure._

* * *

**See, this is what I get for reading the Fault in Our Stars.**

**This made me sad :( I hope you enjoyed it my dear readers. How are your feels now?**


	3. Games

"Oh Christa-chan, where are you? Are we playing hiding and seek again? I told you I didn't like that game," a voice called out, a few yards away from the tree the said girl was frantically concealing herself. She cringed as she heard his voice, which sounded seemingly sweet, but she knew better than to fall for it_. No, it's dangerous to fall for it_, she thought, barely breathing because of the pure anticipation of being caught.

Armin hadn't always been like that. At least, he didn't show this side to her, because she had always thought of the blond boy as the sweetest and the smartest guy that any girl could wish for. But that wasn't really him; that was just a false persona he put on, like a wolf in sheep's clothing. But, Christa had learned this the hard way that a wolf can't hide in the sheep for too long.

_This explains why Mikasa is so silent around him_, Christa thought as she stiffened, pressing her back against the hard bark of the tree, hoping that the night would conceal her, _and why Eren's eyes always look dead, despite his word's of hope._

"Christa, darling, can't you come out and play?" Armin called out, a deranged smile creeping it's way onto his face, causing Christa's breath to hitch. Sh started panicking, her body trembling so badly that it was a miracle that she was still standing up.

_Armin, _she thought, tears welling up in her eyes_, Armin, you took all their hope away, didn't you?_

Unable to bear with the thought of him catching her, heart pounding so hard against her chest, she let out a small pitiful cry and stepped on a lone twig that was near her, which were her fatal mistakes.

She heard a rustling noise from somewhere near her, then the sound of feet falling, then a near total and utter silence. Somehow, a little bit of hope creep it's way into her heart, planting itself long enough for her to imagine her way of escape. She could just run, run as far away as she could from him...

But her dreams of escaping were pitifully shattered once she felt a warm hand wrap around her smaller wrist. "Ah, Christa, I found you! That was a fun game, but you shouldn't really worry me like that. Okay, Christa-chan?" Armin asked in such a sweet tone and gripped on to her wrist, causing a slight bruise to form.

"Ow," Christa managed to breath out as she felt the tears pour out of those blue jewels of hers, stinging her eyes and making her cheeks wet. She was staring death right in the face; how could she not cry?

Her heart beat resonated from within her, pounding so hard against her petite being that she was sure that even Armin could hear it. Every fiber from within her told her to run as far away from the boy that was tightening his grip around her wrist, but she was helplessly immobilized from the pure horror raging within her.

_I have to get away,_ Christa thought. But little did she know that they were no longer acting as two civilized humans; no, they were something else: the hunter and his prey. And the prey isn't called the prey if it could get away, just as the hunter is no called the hunter if he couldn't hunt.

"I said 'Okay, Christa-chan'!" Armin screamed as he tugged at her arm suddenly, causing a shock wave of burning pain to stab Christa in the shoulder. She stumbled right into his chest, another fatal mistake.

Armin caught her in his arms and brought his dear Christa close to his chest, running his hand through her blond locks. "Oh Christa, my darling, why do you keep playing games I don't like. If you don't understand, I guess I have no choice," Armin said, his voice mimicking that of a sweet boy at first, but then dropping off into a dark, quiet tone as he pulled a knife from his back pocket.

Hysteric, Christa kneed him in the abdomen quickly, causing the blond boy to groan and fall over, throwing the knife away from him before he hit the ground. Christa had already taken off running, not caring for the various leaves and twigs that found themselves entwined in her blond hair.

In the distance, she could see the light from the dining hall shine ever so brightly as a safe haven. Christa quickened her pace so she was running as fast as she could, the fastest she had ever ran, actually.

When she had turned around, she noticed that Armin was no where to be soon. She smiled and thought _I'm in the clear! I'm safe! I'm safe!_

But as the saying goes, it's better to not to count your chickens before they have hatched, because she didn't notice that the beloved strategist was just yards behind her, smiling his deranged smile and laughing the laugh of a maniac.

"Silly Christa-chan," he said, still laughing, "didn't you learn not to play games that I don't like?"

* * *

We meet again, dear readers! I've love to give a big shout out to the jewlpin (she's my fanfiction homie), Derekk the Aussie One (my odd relationship with him is probably what caused me to write about AruKuri) and Wykkyd970 (I love your fanfics by the way. I mean, the first chapter was inspired by you). I would also like to thank you three (and Princess Variares) for favoriting this story!

Anyways, Derekk, I still have to say thanks for writing that yandere Mikasa fic and I contemplated asking you to write a yandere Armin fic, but I decided to write my own. I know you don't necessarily write yandere Armin fics, but I hope you enjoy my work!

You guys please don't hate me for doing this and tell me what you think! I didn't really notice how in demand AruKuri was until reecently, so I guess I'll keep writing. Love you!


	4. Prince Charming

Armin looked into the mirror, shirtless, observing his upper body. No six pack was in sight, his skin was an extreme pale, and his pectoralis major muscles weren't all too developed. Sighing, he pulled a with T-shirt on, still intent on staring at his reflection, half expecting to change if he stared hard enough.

Then he pulled his hand through his hair. It was soft and a golden blond. Observing his face, he peered into his reflection's intent blue eyes, taking in their level of expressiveness, deeming them extremely expressive. Armin then proceeded to take his index finger to his lips; they were thin and also a dull color. After touching his lips, he drew his finger to his nose, feeling its pudgyness. After a minute, he put his hands down by his sides and sighed, walking out of the bathroom.

Armin then sat on his bunk, opening a book, but then quickly closing it after he read the description of the main character. The guy was supposed to be over six feet tall, tan, and extremely muscular. Why can't I be like that, Armin wondered as he lie back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Nobody else was in the boy's dorm, so he was alone. Suddenly, he heard a tapping on the window, causing him to jump a little bit, but relax when he saw the smiling face of his girlfriend, Christa.

Quickly, he opened the window and Christa managed to hop into the room. "Hey cutie," she said as she placed a quick kiss on Armin's lips, causing the taller blond boy to smile.

"Hey," he said, patting her head, "come sit with me." Christa nodded and headed towards where Armin was, sitting right next to him. Armin, like the smooth operator he is, wrapped his arm around her shoulder, causing her to giggle and kiss him on the cheek. Armin laughed, and kissed her forehead.

After a while, they just stared at each other's features intently. Armin loved the way her blue eyes lit up every time she had an idea, and how her soft, pale blond hair framed her face ever so perfectly, how her lips were so soft. She was the most beautiful soldier out there, and probably the most beautiful girl in the world. At least, to Armin she was.

Armin automatically became self conscious. It wasn't a result from self hate or anything, it was just one of those teenage bouts of caring too much about how one looks. And Armin felt as if he was not worthy of being Christa's boyfriend. She deserves someone who looks likes Eren, Armin thought. Christa noticed Armin become distraught, so she kissed his jawline and asked, "What's wrong?"

Armin looked at Christa and blushed, saying, "I just don't feel... manly enough for you."

Christa giggled and hugged Armin, causing him to blush even harder, saying "Why would you say that, Armin? God made you perfect the way you are."

Armin sighed and hugged back, "Because I'm not like the other guys. You know, big and strong. I'm just short and frail and weak. I look more like a girl than a guy."

Christa kissed Armin on the cheek. "Well , you're my guy. Plus, you're smarter than any guy I know. You may be smarter than all the guys we graduated with put together."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But don't you want a really manly man? A princess like you deserves a prince charming, and I'm not all too charming," Armin said sheepishly. Christa put he head on Armin's chest. "Armin, you dummy, you are my prince charming. And you know what you have that even the manliest man on earth doesn't have?"

Armin smiled and pondered on her question. "I've got nothing," he said after a while.

"It's my heart, you dummy. You're like a thief that stole my heart, a feat that not just anyone could do," Christa said. Armin smiled and was not ashamed of his looks anymore, but was thankful to God that he had a princess even though he was not the typical prince charming.

* * *

So, tell me what you think! I think this was the first actual nice happy chapter I've made for this collection so far! Sorry for traumatizing you guys with the yandere Armin in the last chapter... But oneshots are oneshots, so here you go!


	5. First Kiss

Armin Arlert sat in the boy's dorm, as usual, indulging himself in the wonders of reading. Today's topic: kissing. To his own personal embarrassment, someone else's lips atop his own in a romantic way. And because he has never kissed romantically, he was utterly ignorant in the kissing department. Honestly, he felt sorry for his girlfriend, Christa Lenz, for even having to deal with his outright lack of romantic ability.

When initiating a kiss, one should make oneself kissable. To do this, make the lips soft and use indicators of wanting to kiss, such as staring at the person you want to kiss. Make sure the setting is romantic or drop a few compliments and sweet nothings.

"Okay, make myself kissable," Armin said as he stood in front of the mirror of the boy's dorm, licking his lips.

"Next, make sure to drop indicators you want to be kissed," Armin said and then pondered on how he would go about that, eventually settling with putting his index finger and thumb together to form pseudo-lips and stared at the like a creep. After about half a minute, Armin moved on to the next step: the romance.

"Oh, you are so beautiful and... and... I want to kiss you?" Armin asked his hand awkwardly, but glad that nobody was there. How that gladness drained out of him when he heard the bursts of laughter from behind him was remarkable.

"That's one cute hand you got there, Armin," Eren laughed, his sides feeling like there were about to split open.

"Sh-shut up, Eren," Armin said, blushing and looking down at his feet sheepishly.

"It's okay, Armin," the freckled saint named Marco said as he pat the blond boy's back, "We've all done it before."

"Thanks, Marco," Armin said, still flustered and blushing.

"No problem, man," Marco said, giving his beautiful smile.

When Eren's laughter finally subsided, he asked, "But, really, Armin, why were you trying to have a make out session with your hand?"

Armin bashfully laughed and gripped them hem of his white shirt and said, "Well, Christa and I have been dating for a while and we haven't exactly kissed yet. I haven't kissed any girl romantically, ever," Armin said.

"Poor Christa," Eren whistled. Marco stared at Armin sadly, a look of disapproval on his face.

"It's not like you do anything romantic with Annie!" Armin said, causing Eren to blush and look away.

"Hey, don't place all the attention on me! It you we're talking about," Eren said, putting up his hands defensively.

Marco placed one hand on the feisty brunette's shoulder and the other on the flustering blond and smiled. "Eren and I can help you Armin. Even though Eren isn't that romantic, I am with Mina, so I can give you some advice!"

"Yeah, we can help you, Armin!" Eren added. The three quickly got down to business.

"Okay, Armin, make your hand pucker up," Marco said. Seriously, Armin thought as he sweat dropped and did as Marco said.

"Now, show us how you would kiss Christa," Eren said, causing Armin to blush madly. Well, it's not like I have any more dignity to lose, Armin thought as he smashed his lips onto his hand. Eren smiled awkwardly as Marco cheered him on.

When Armin was finished with his little kiss, he asked, "Well, how did I do?"

"You did amazing Armin!" Marco exclaimed while Eren nodded in agreement.

"Your first kiss is gonna be amazing, Armin!" Eren said as he slung his arm around Armin's neck and the trio walked into the dining are.

"What are you guys staring at?" Mikasa asked coolly as she saw her to best friend's stare off at something behind them.

"Christa," Armin said nervously. Mikasa nodded and mumbled somthing about how red Armin was.

"Ah, she's alone Armin, now's your chance!" Eren said as he pointed over to where Christa was. Armin nodded and stood up swiftly; he felt like confidence was surging through his vains. Marco saw Armin start walking and gave him a thumbs up. Armin strode over to where the petite blond angel was, but when her crystal blue eyes met his own blue orbs, he could almost feel his confidence being sucked out by the wimp leech.

"Hey Armin!" Christa said, her signature smile adorning her features.

"Hey, Chri-" Armin was cut off by the shock he felt as he tripped over a seat, falling face first into... Christa's soup.

Quickly, Armin got his face out of the lukewarm liquid and apologized repeatedly; he could almost feel the tension in the room as dozens of eyes bored into his very being. The wimp leech was doing it's job well.

Expecting to hear laughs to ring out of every person in the room, Armin shut his eyes as tightly as he could; out of sight, out of mind, the old saying goes.

Finally, he did hear a laugh, a lone laugh, but it wasn't a laugh filled with contempt or reproach, but a lighthearted laugh. Blushing, opened one eye to glance at the peson the laugh was radiating from: Christa.

"Oh, Armin," she said, while walking over to his side, grabbing his hand in hers.

"Sorry, Christa. I just ruined your dinner, and by the looks of it, you weren't even half way finished," Armin said, guilt lacing his voice.

"It's okay Armin. I can still have a taste of it, right?" Christa said, wrapping her arms around Armin, who blushed at the proximity of their faces.

"But I spilt most of i-" Armin was cut off by a pair of soft lips on top of his own. Almost instinctively, Armin closed his eyes and relished the feeling of the kiss, pulling her closer to him. Audible gasps echoed throughout the room while Eren and Marco cheered the two on.

"Best first kiss ever..." Armin said when they parted.

"Do you want another one?" Christa asked while smiling sweetly.

"Why yes please," Armin smiled as he kissed her. It really was the best kiss of his life.


	6. Happy Halloween

A knock resounded at the door-not an unusual happening at the Arlert residence. The petite Krista Arlert never suspected anything would happen that day- no she never really thought that life would be any different than it already was. Her husband Armin would go to work, then he'll come home and receive a warm greeting from her, the two would share an embrace, and she would kiss him lightly on the lips, then they would talk about their respective lives. Nothing more, nothing less.

Krista stood on one side of the door, hand on the knob. She could hear the shuffling of feet from the other side, which worried her; her husband usually came home alone. Her mind started to be overwhelmed with turbulent anxiety and compulsive thoughts, but she found a way to suppress those pesky illusions. "Who is it?" she cried from her side of the door. A few seconds passed but still no response was heard.

The silence was eerie, sending chills up her spine. "If you don't answer, then I won't open the door," she said, voice trembling slightly. It's probably just Armin, it's probably just Armin, she repeated quietly in her mind in an attempt to relieve her stress.

Finally, a response was voiced from the other side. "Krista, it's me, Eren. Mikasa's with me," she heard the voice say. Exhaling deeply, Krista was just about to open the door when she hesitated.

"Where's Armin?" she asked, following the question with a slight giggle at her own useless worry- Armin couldn't be anything but okay, right?

"T-that's what we need to talk to you about," Eren said. The door suddenly flew open.

"It's not that hard to answer Eren! Just tell me where my husband is. Yeah, that will calm me down," Krista said, anxiety sweat already starting to form on her pale skin. The brunette averted his emerald eyes from her. Quickly, he gazed at his foster sister and nodded.

"Mikasa... show her what we came here for," Eren said solemnly as a grim look adorned Mikasa's features. She took her backpack off, slowly pulling out an object wrapped in a tattered, blood-stained cloth. Wide-eyed, Krista gasped, falling to her knees, holding what was left of her husband.

* * *

**I know his is late but happy Halloween! I don't know if anybody noticed, but in this fanfic I gave Krista some symptoms of OCD. And, though pretty much insignificant, I didn't spell her name "Christa" but instead "Krista." Haha, I know, it doesn't matter. Anyways, sorry for the late update and for those I told I might have a giga-update, well, that didn't exactly happen- yet. As always, thanks for the love and the support, and requests are gladly accepted.**


End file.
